As a vehicle operation support apparatus for supporting operator's vehicle operation, an accelerator opening indicating apparatus is disclosed, for example, by a patent document 1. This apparatus is configured to indicate a target accelerator opening in an indicator section in the form of a bar chart or the like, wherein the target accelerator opening is favorable in view of fuel efficiency and is determined based on current vehicle speed and others; and indicate an actual accelerator opening in the same indicator section under condition that the actual accelerator opening and the target accelerator opening overlap with each other or are arranged next to each other. Operator's accelerator opening manipulation for conforming the indicated target accelerator opening and actual accelerator opening to each other, results in guiding operator's accelerator opening manipulation for the vehicle to be operated under a condition where the fuel efficiency is good. In the case of patent document 1, although the value of the target accelerator opening varies according to vehicle speed or the like, the position where the target accelerator opening is indicated is fixed irrespective of variation of the target accelerator opening, and the actual accelerator opening is indicated in an indicator section having a bar chart form or the like, as a ratio with respect to the target accelerator opening.
In the case of the vehicle operation support apparatus described above, it is necessary to visually recognize indication of each of the target accelerator opening and the actual accelerator opening, and operate an accelerator pedal so as to make the indicated position of actual accelerator opening get as close to the indicated position of target accelerator opening as possible without exceeding the indicated position of target accelerator opening. There is a problem that it is difficult to correctly visually recognize and delicately manipulate the actual accelerator opening in a region close to the target accelerator opening. Especially, in cases that the actual accelerator opening is indicated as a ratio with respect to the target accelerator opening as in patent document 1, when the target accelerator opening gets small according to vehicle speed or the like, it is further difficult to conform the actual accelerator opening to the target accelerator opening, because a small change in the actual accelerator opening by the operator causes a large change in the indicated position.